


Your enemies

by berthinem



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco says Harry has a handsome face, Drarry, Harry is Confused, I have no shame, I’m filling this with tags to get hits, M/M, No Smut, Oblivious Harry, Sassy Draco, Sassy Harry, Seer Harry, but kissing occurs, snarky Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berthinem/pseuds/berthinem
Summary: This is based on the scene on the train station when Harry died. Instead of Dumbledore, he meets Draco, who is very much still alive.





	Your enemies

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic ever, so please it would be very appreciated if you`ll leave a comment on what you thought. English is not my first language, any mistakes are purely my fault. 
> 
> Uhmmm, enjoy? I guess?
> 
> BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

“The Astral Plane: The place between life and death. Alternative names: Limbo, The Space Between.”  
“You never really know your friends from your enemies until the ice breaks.” Inuit proverb.  
Everyone is afraid of something, everyone is afraid of death, of dying. There are so many different opinions and beliefs of what death is. Heaven, hell, or the underworld? Hades, Persephone, Freya or Hel? Just the Grim Reaper? Is it peaceful? Does it hurt? Is it chaotic or calm? All these questions and no one knows. Only I know something, but only bits and pieces.  
There are stages to dying, and nobody really thinks about that. Everyone always thinks about the result, being dead. First fate has to decide it. God does not decide fate; neither does the three women from the Greek myths. Fate is a completely natural phenomenon, like gravity. It flows around us, ever changing. Fate does not decide exactly when you are going to die, it only decides on how. From the deceit of a friend, but not which friend. In water, but not necessarily from drowning. Suicide, but was it forced? Fate is so unspecific that you can always decide on a factor on how you`ll die.  
Then, your body shuts down. Your pulse slows, you stop hearing, seeing and feeling. Everything goes black, until all you have are your thoughts. You die.  
All these thoughts about heaven and hell, and where you`ll go when you`re dead. Yes, of course there is an end destination, but first you`ll have to get decided. This happens at the Astral Plane. The astral plane appears different for each person, but it is usually a type of transport. A boat on clear water, a plane ready to take off. For some, the older types like a horse and carriage. For me, it is a train station. It is completely white, but for the train. The train is blood red, with charcoal black decorations on the doors and front. Why, I do not know, but it`s the way it is.  
There`s always a guide meeting you on the astral plane, and usually it`s someone you know. Your mother, or an old friend you hadn`t thought about in ages. It can be someone you briefly spoke to at the bus station, but always someone you knew well enough to remember. Most of the time, the person you meet is already dead, but sometimes they`re alive.  
They`ll lead you onto the train, and explain everything to you while you travel to the other side. I don`t know what it looks like, all I know is that it is different based on how you are decided. I`ve never been there, but I almost went. I got a choice you see, go back or move on. There is no way to express how tempting it to move on, away from the raging war waiting back home, the war I was expected to end.  
I was born with a second soul fragment, an occurrence that only happens once every million years. When I died, it was only that extra soul fragment that was hit.  
I never expected the person that came to meet me, and because we were at war, I had no way to know if he were alive or dead.  
“Harry?” He looked confused, as if he had no idea where he was. His white blond hair looked softer than ever, and the normally steel grey eyes looked like silver. Normally, a sneer of pure disgust would be gracing his face, and I had never before heard my first name come from him.  
“Are you dead” Of course, the first thing out of my mouth would be something like that, but I never have managed to control myself around him, that`s probably why he always managed to make me see red with rage.  
“What? No, of course not,” The sneer was back, peace for about five seconds would be a new record.  
“Well, I mean you`re here and I`m most definitely dead. We`re not exactly friends either, so it makes no sense whatsoever if you`re here and not dead. Honestly, I would have expected my parents, or maybe my godfather.”  
“Didn`t they die when you were an infant? Also, you can`t be dead, you`re the saviour, you`re supposed to defeat him,” The confused look took over, and the sneer disappeared.  
“Aren`t you on his side?” If there is one thing I am certain of, it is that Draco Malfoy is on the dark side, he has been spouting out his ideas since we were eleven.  
“Idiot, of course I`m not. But my father is, and if I didn`t follow in his footsteps like the perfect little son, my mum would be dead.” He rolled his eyes, as if I should have actually known this.  
“How was I sup -“  
“- Do me a favour, and shut up. I want to know how you can be dead, why I`m not, and where the hell we are” Now it was more of an exasperated sneer, if that was even possible.  
“Well, I`m a seer -”  
“- Of course you are.”  
“As I said. I`m a seer, I can communicate with the dead. Apparently, I can also visit the astral plane, or limbo, whatever you want to call it. That is where we are now. I was murdered, as you usually are in war, I don`t know by who though. You are alive, because when someone dies they get a guide who knew them when they lived. It should be someone who would actually help me though, so I really don`t know how you qualified as a guide, or how you don`t know anything. Usually a guide gets knowledge on how to help the dead,” It was the simplest way to explain it, even if I was quite confused as well.  
“So basically, you don`t know why I`m here, what I`m supposed to do, or even who killed you.”  
“Well-“  
“- Oh honestly! You cannot go through life-“  
“- Death,”  
“Whatever! You cannot go through death only by fast reflexes and a handsome face”  
“Handsome face?” Now I was properly confused.  
“You heard me! Now, we are going to sit down on, on the floor if I have to, and figure this out”  
We sat down.  
“Now, why is the train here?”  
“If I board it, I move on”  
“And the door?”  
“What door?”  
“Your observational skills are practically none existent. The one behind you, you git!”  
I ignored the insult, and turned my head. He was right, behind me was a door just as whit as the rest of the station. It wasn’t attached to any walls, it just stood there.  
“I don`t know. There shouldn`t be a door.”  
“Only you wouldn`t even have a normal death. My guess is, if you go through it, you go back”  
“Oh,” I got a choice. Nobody have ever gotten a choice before. I had already resigned myself to the fact that I was dead, and was almost happy about it. I had so many expectations waiting for me if I went back, and the train practically radiated peace. Then again, I had to end this war. Nobody else had the knowledge on how to kill a split soul as I do. His soul had split so many times, that no one else would be able to kill him. I knew all this; I knew that by going back so many lives could be saved. Then again, would it be such a bad thing? Death feels so peaceful; there are no wars, no loss, because everyone is already dead.  
“That is not you decision to make,” Draco was looking at me with a sympathetic face.  
“Listen, I know you have had expectations laid upon you since birth, so have I. However, you cannot decide for others if they live or die,” He stood up, walked over to me, took my hand and hauled me up. There was only a breath of space between us, and I had to tilt my head upwards because of the slight height difference between us. My breath came out in small puffs, and his cheeks were faintly pink. His hands came to rest on my hips, and I clutched his shirt to keep my balance. Leaning forward, he kissed me softly, and a small whimper escaped my throat. Pushing me backwards towards the door, making me stand in the doorway. I don`t know when it opened, all I knew was that we were still kissing. His hands moved to my chest and he pulled back.  
“See you on the other side,” he said with a smirk, and pushed me through.  
“You never really know your friends from your enemies until you are dead.” Inuit proverb, edited.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I wrote this for an English assignment at school. I wrote fanfiction and got a 6 (which is like A+ or something where I live). I just changed their names to James and Orion, and I still think it’s hilarious.


End file.
